


Remix of The Year

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Joy Rides, Mabel is a god-awful driver, Singing, Surprise Kissing, abuse of a car radio, references to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Pacifica couldn't be any different. Their tastes in music are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remix of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just go on a lot of joy rides with my friend so this idea popped in my head. Enjoy.

The Stanmobile screeched it’s way out of the gravel driveway of the Mystery Shack, and twisted a sick U-turn towards the town. It took a moment, but the citizens of Gravity Falls braced themselves as the car began to screech and skid it’s way through the streets, just barely following basic driving laws.

“So, where do you wanna go for lunch?” Mabel asked, making a millisecond stop as it’s sign before she slammed onto the gas once more. “Greasy’s? Hermano Brothers? Or do you just wanna raid the mini-mart again?”

Pacifica felt like her seat was jerking back and forth every five seconds and she managed to stammer, “I don’t really care.”

Mabel smiled her usual million-dollar mega-watt grin. “Mini mart is it, then!” she beamed.

Pulling a completely illegal turn in the middle of Main Street, Mabel clearly didn’t know how to use the brake pedal as they sped through the town, pushing the speed limit of thirty miles per hour. But of course, she wasn’t just driving - she had one hand on the wheel, while waving out the window to whoever she knew. Pacifica sighed, hoping they didn’t get pulled over or roll into a ditch.

In an attempt to calm Mabel down and have her focus on safe driving, Pacifica resorted to flipping through stations on the radio. Smooth jazz, oldies country, mundane talk shows- ugh.

She fished her phone out of her pocket, and plugged it into the tape player’s extension, skimming through her playlist.

“Ooh, play-”

“I swear to God, Mabel, I am _not_ going to play Be Quiet and Tango by Running On The Sun,” Pacifica declared. “Seriously, I’ll be singing that in my sleep if I hear it one more time.” She sighed when her girlfriend gave a small pout. “Look, my playlist is nothing like yours-”

“You have Butterflies by Eagle Town!” Mabel argued.

Pacifica groaned. “I added that when I first met you just to make you happy,” she retorted. “And I keep it for the same reason.”

Then, a smile split it’s way across her expression and she started a song, “Now this is good music.”

Mabel gave a mock gasp. “Are you implying that my music isn’t good?” she teased.

However, she was cut off when Pacifica turned the volume dial all the way up, causing the speakers of the car to pulse as she began drumming on the dashboard, bobbing her head and rapidly lip-syncing the loud hip-hop verses. Mabel couldn’t understand the lyrics for the most part, she didn’t even know the singer’s name - Vicki or Trixie or something - but at least music helped her focus on the road…

...well, not this time, anyway.

It was kind of hilarious how terrible Pacifica was at keeping up with the rap verses, but she was into it, eventually singing the chorus out loud and in Mabel’s eyes, just being overall adorable. However, Mabel noticed something about the two songs not exactly matching up - compared to the gibberish spouting out of the speakers, she noticed one difference between those lyrics and the ones Pacifica was spitting out.

The female singer was clearly singing about a man, meanwhile Pacifica…

“Girl, you’ve got the beat of this heart going off the charts, thrumming like a drum and I want some- of you, only you-” Pacifica blushed when she noticed Mabel staring at her, and stammered, ceasing in her jumbled singing-rapping mess. “Shouldn’t you be watching the road instead?”

She jerked forward in her seat when Mabel screeched at a street corner, leaning forward and clumsily kissing her girlfriend as the song’s final verse spilled out of the speakers, loud enough for all of Gravity Falls to hear.

Finally, once Mabel pulled away, she giggled when Pacifica’s eyes were wide and her expression still stuck in shock.

Mabel placed the phone in Pacifica’s hands and grinned. “Keep spitting hot fire, Paz,” she teased.

Pacifica continued to stammer as she skimmed through her playlist. “Aren’t we supposed to be going to be the mini-mart for lunch?” she muttered.

“We will,” Mabel assured, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Now, lay down another sick beat!”

Cheering and sticking a fist out the window, she drove the car into a donut cycle and then sped towards the edge of the town, their soundtrack being amplified songs crackling out of the speakers with the best worst backup singer in the world.

Needless to say, Mabel and Pacifica’s lunch break lasted far longer than half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> How did Mabel Pines get her license? The world may never know.
> 
> I totally see Pacifica being a hip-hop R&B Top 40 person, while Mabel likes all of these indie electro-pop bands no one really knows anything about. Points if you caught the references.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
